mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 4-1 (Super Mario Bros.)
'''World 4-1' is the first level of World 4 in Super Mario Bros. and its remakes Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. Layout The player starts along the path. Up ahead is a pipe that contains a Piranha Plant. After the player leaps over the pipe, Lakitu will arrive and begin infinitely tossing down Spinies. However, the player can defeat him by stomping on him, but he will eventually show up again. Next to the pipe are two ? Blocks, with the one on the bottom containing a power-up. Following this is a stretch of land where the player can collect four coins and four ? Blocks arranged in square formation. One of them contains a power-up. Next up is a short gap and another stretch of land, where the player will find four more ? Blocks. Directly above the third one is a Hidden Block containing a 1-Up Mushroom. Ahead is a small three-block pillar, followed by four coins above and pipe containing another Piranha Plant. Lakitu will reappear in this section if he was defeated earlier. Following the pipe is another four coins and another pipe containing yet another Piranha Plant. This pipe leads down into a secret underground area, where the player can gather some coins and a power-up. Following this pipe is another small gap below a row of eight blocks, with the outer three being ? Blocks and the two in center being Brick Blocks. The third ? Block holds a power-up. Above this long row of blocks are four more ? Blocks containing coins. Next is a rather small stretch of land with a pipe containing a Piranha Plant. This is also the pipe that leads out of the secret underground area. Just ahead are two small gaps, with a stretch of land containing a three-block pillar at its end. All that is left is the last stretch of land where the player climbs the stairs to reach the flagpole. Challenges in Super Mario Bros. Deluxe In Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, there are five Red Coins and a hidden Yoshi Egg to collect. The player will also obtain a medal based on their score. The target score for this level is 32000. Red Coin locations * Red Coin #1 is located inside the ? Block above the first power-up. * Red Coin #2 is located in the ? Block in the top left of the next formation of blocks. * Red Coin #3 is located at the end of the row of coins following the first pipe. * Red Coin #4 is located inside a ? Block on the bottom row to the right of the pit, following the pipe leading to the secret area. * Red Coin #5 is located inside the Coin Block at the end of the level. Yoshi Egg location * The Yoshi Egg is found inside a Hidden Block near the end of the level, above the bush on the ground. Level map SMB World 4-1 NES level map.png Navigation Category:Levels Category:Levels in Super Mario Bros.